The Puppet Master
by Writers Of Chaos
Summary: This is a story about the Marionette, a sad and lonely puppet who is angry that he isn't appreciated like the other animatronics. It's all their fault he's trapped in that stupid box, it's all their fault that he wants to rip them all apart...he is neglected and mistreated...until his new puppet master is hired...
1. Prologue

Marionette

I was always left alone in that box.

The others got to move around whenever they wanted but the music player kept me at bay...

The guard kept winding and winding the knob so the melody never ceased and I was forever locked in an agonizing trance...

I could not move...

I could not speak...

I could not do anything until the music stopped playing...

Or until the sun rose...

But my puppet master was cruel...

He handled me roughly and when the show was over he payed me no attention...

It was cold and lonely in and out of the box...

I hated who made me stay in here...

And I hoped that it slipped their mind to rewind the tune so I could go after them and show them they made a mistake...

I was just as good as the others...

Why couldn't I play too?

Why didn't they love me?

I tried so hard to make everyone happy but I only ended up in my personal prison...confined in a tiny space that wasn't big enough to house me comfortably...

But I sat alone, for hours on end, bent and twisted into painful shapes in order to fit...

I just have to wait a little longer...

Just a little bit longer...

And then I can be free...

Finally...

After so long...

The music stopped...

The time was four a.m.


	2. Chapter 1

Ahsha Grace

I'd been coming to Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria since I was a baby...

Well...

A baby old enough to comprehend what was going on.

So I'd say since I was about four years old.

Bonnie always kinda scared me a little...

Foxy was my favorite, I was just like most of the little boys at my school, I thought pirates were the shit.

Chica was always happy, and that made me happy, and Freddy acted like a second father...

Now that I was back I realized that they all looked kinda disturbing...

And they stank...

But since I'd been gone they had made a significant amount of changes.

Well they cleaned the shit off of the animatronic's faces for once...

And they cleaned the place up too. Gave it new tile and carpet and drapes and all...

And even some new animatronics.

There was the Mangle, a female companion for Foxy, who was nothing short of grotesque in appearance, still in the process of being built but none the less...

And there were toy versions of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

Then there was Balloon Boy, a friendly kid robot who...made balloons...

Balloon animals...

Other balloon things...

And the newest addition was the one I was really looking forward to seeing.

The Marionette.

I always loved puppets.

And not the corny sock-puppet things either, I mean full-fledged puppets.

Ventriloquist dummies...

Things of that nature.

They were just so neat, so artfully crafted.

So fun to draw all their small details.

And my god this puppet was beautiful.

It was very tall, about ten feet or so. Completely black save for its head and white pinstripes from elbow to wrists and knees to ankles.

Its arms were long, and as one looked along their lengths they would notice that they went from very thin to very wide, stopping at the wrists to form large yet graceful hands.

Its face had painted red cheeks, and a purple stripe that trailed from the very bottom of each of its eyes to the upper lip of its mouth.

Its lips were painted with a thin line of red, they were turned up in a gleeful smile, and it had three large grey buttons on its chest.

"Wow..." I breathed, approaching slowly and touching one of its hands. "It's beautiful..."

I'd voiced my exact thoughts aloud.

"'It' is actually a 'he'..." Said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see a man dressed to match the Marionette, black hair slicked back, paint on his face, and a black suit, the coat being one with the long back and the shirt front that only extended down to the middle of the abdomen. He wore grey beneath it, and on one half of his face he wore a mask, reminding me just barely of the phantom of the opera.

"He...?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Most think with a name like Mari that he would be female, but he was just unluckily built to be feminine."

I smiled up at the unmoving masterpiece. "I don't think it's unlucky...he's lovely..." I glanced at the man. "May I draw him?"

The man scoffed. "Of course, later. First you must help me complete the backdrops for the show I'm performing later today."

He was very stern with me, very strict with his new stagehand.

I didn't like it.

But I agreed with his wishes and soon we were painting away.

Balloon Boy came to ask us to play while we were working but Phantom told him to fuck off...

I did not approve of this man's behavior towards the animatronics...

And it seemed neither did Mari...

Because when I looked at him next, his smile had turned into a bitter frown.


	3. Chapter 2

Marionette

I never understood the purpose of the shows my puppet master made me perform...

They didn't really seem to have a plot at all except for to make me look graceful or foolish.

And there weren't too many children to enjoy whatever he was making me do, there was only the lady with the violet hair, who sat in a far corner, barely observing and scribbling away in a notepad of sorts with a concentrated look on her face.

I wanted to know what she was doing. She was an artsy type, it seemed, since she painted the backgrounds for my show...

I wanted to know what artistic masterpiece she was conjuring while I couldn't watch...

While the strings tethered to my limbs held me back...

Or did they?

I pulled against the strings with little resistance, and advance toward the violet haired girl, she didn't look up at me so that gave me a chance to swipe a flower from the vase on the shelf above her, then I leaned down and held it out to her.

She glanced up, then jumping back, as my approach had been silent and it was certainly surprising for me to have been so close.

_**Hello...**_ I greeted her softly, handing her the flower. **_I came to see what you were doing...I hope I am not intruding..._**

She smiled after a moment. "No, Mr. Mari. I'm just drawing." She flipped her notepad over to reveal a very crude and yet elegant sketch, Puppet Master stood tall above me, threads tied to his fingers that gracefully flowed down and attached to me. I was performing some action that I could not remember...but that was most likely because I tried to tune out the fact that I was not under my own control.

I smiled. **_It is lovely._**

She turned it back to her, hugging it to her chest and looking down, away from my gaze. "Thank you."

That's when I felt the strings pull.

"Mari, damnit! Get back in your position!"

The tugging brought me down to my knees first, and I reached up to try to sever the connection, but the next handling of the strings spun me around and forced me to walk back to the stage that I hated so.

I was performing again, forced by the hands of my Master, but it wasn't as bad as before, because the violet-haired miss had put away her pad and pencil, and watched with great interest in my impersonal feats.


End file.
